Faithfully
by clamya
Summary: When Beth finds a Video entitled NEW DIRECTIONS REGIONALS 2010 and sees a to woman one looking like Shelby and one like her Shelby is forced to tell her the truth and will she feel the pain again when Beth may be taken from her like Rachel.  WE 3 SHELBY.
1. Discovery

Chapter 1.

I HAVE TO FIND THOSE SHOES!  
I rummaged through my mothers closet against when i saw a gold DVD cover at the back.  
I ran to my room and pushed play, maybe one of Shelbys romance videos.  
THEN A GUY SUNG.  
Highway run into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round you're on my mind.  
THEN A GIRL.  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight, sending all my love along the wire.  
I SAT AND WATCHED THE WHOLE SONG AND REALISED THE GIRL LOOKED LIKE MUM.  
I gasped as the next song played.  
Any way you want it, That s the way you need it.  
A WOMAN WAS THERE.  
I had seen her in some of mothers pictures, who was she, maybe a sister or a friend, COUSIN, the ideas flew.  
Mother wasn't home yet so I could do some sleuthing.  
I ran back to the closet tiding it up and jumped up into the attic.  
I walked over to a trunk that said Special pictures.  
Pictures of me as a baby, Mum, but right at the bottom I saw a picture of the girl.  
I took it out of the frame and stopped breathing when I saw the words on the back.  
BETH'S MOTHER!


	2. Truth

Chapter 2.  
Mother walked in and saw tears streaming down my eyes.  
'Whats wrong baby' She asked then saw the picture in my hand 'BETH WHAT IS THAT!'.  
'You tell me!' I yelled.  
'Rubbish, just something I haven't gotten around to throwing out'.  
'THEN WHY DOES IT SAY BETH'S MOTHER!'.  
'Don't you yell like that'.  
Regret washed over me whan I saw her crying a river.  
'She is your mother' Shelby cried 'Quinn Fabray'.  
'I knew it' I was so angry now 'You never metioned a dad, no pictures, I thought for a second that I was your clone and wouldn't have minded that, but it turns out I am not related to you, and who is that Brown-haired hag in the videos'.  
'MY DAUGHTER'.  
'Your real one or your fake one'.  
'Real'.  
'I want to meet my mum'.  
'Baby, please don't do this to me, I lost my real daughter when she was young I don't want to lose you, no I won't lose you'.  
'What are you gonna do tie me in my room, bar the windows, lock me in a cell'.  
'Baby, just please listen, her name is Quinn Hudson, your dad is Noah Puckerman who is married to my daughter who was originally Rachel Berry'.  
'BROADWAY STARS!'.  
My mother a Broadway star and My step-sister to, also my Dad and my mothers husband.  
They stared in Funny Girl together I remember them now.  
I smiled at mother and walked to my room grabbing my laptop and typing Quinn Hudson into Google.  
Yep definetly a broadway star, she has a Guest appearance as Glinda in Wicked tonight!  
I booked two tickets.  
Rachel Puckerman will be there to, Mother and Father here I come. 


	3. Author Note 1

Please tell me what you would like to see next.  
MESSAGE ME.  
The best 4 I shall put together and write about it.  
Looking for fresh ideas. 


	4. Meeting: Final Chapter

Authors Note: Sorry guys I haven't uploaded in awhile but here is a new chapter. AND THE LAST ONE SORRY.

Chapter 3.  
The theatre was packed but Beth sat down in her seat, her mother was fine with her going to watch Wicked as long as uncle Jesse came.  
'Uncle Jesse' I asked.  
'Yes Bethy' He replied.  
'Do you know anyone named Quinn Fabray'.  
'Yep, a teenage pregnant thing, she has 3 kids and thats all I know'.  
SIBLINGS!  
'How many live with her' I questioned.  
'Two, One died, why are you asking, I hope you don't pla..a...an..' He paused.  
'Plan what'.  
'Rachel'.  
I stared and saw Rachel Puckerman as ELPHABA, Mum as GLINDA, Dad as FIYERO, Step-Dad as THE TIN WOODMAN.  
'Beth we are leaving' Jesse grabbed my arm but I ripped it from his grasp.  
'No!' I screamed 'Quinn!'.  
Instantly Mum saw me and her smile dropped, she knows me.  
Quinn decsended of the stage.  
'Beth' She said softly.  
'BETH!' Puck Yelled.  
'Bethlehem' Rachel said, WIERDO.  
The four walked to me but Uncle Jesse snatched me up and ran.  
'NO!' Mum and I screamed almost like a duet.  
'Stop him' Rachel Yelled and guards stood infront of he doors.  
Rachel walked up and with a firm hand slapped Uncles face with all her might.  
'Beth' Mum was crying now.  
'Mum' I smiled and hugged her.  
'No' Dad said 'Quinn this is illegal, we can see her but not contact her'.  
'Why' I asked.  
'We gave you up to Shelby who was going to look after you, did she die, has she hurt you, how dare she' Mum freaked.  
'No, She's nice, she is so cool'.  
'Beth I will take you home'.  
Mum grabbed my hand and dragged me to her car, Jesse jumping in with Puck, Finn, and Rachel.  
When we got home Shelby almost fainted.  
'BETH!' SHE SCREAMED.  
'Mum' Rachel laughed hugging Shelby calming her down.  
'We brought her home' Quinn said sweetly.  
Shelby was calm.  
'Miss. Corcoran' Dad said.  
'Yes Noah'.  
'We are all kind of looking for a place to stay and seeing you have a big house, may we live here'.  
'Of course you all may'.  
AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

GUYS SORRY I STOPPED THE STORY BUT PLEASE YOU MAY BY ALL MEANS WRITE A SEQUEL. 


End file.
